The Final Chapter
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Thomas and Mindy are home at last. With a baby due soon, will Thomas be able to keep his family safe when a group of teenagers enter their home? sequel to TCM: The Legend Lives
1. Home at Last

_Well this is the final TCM fic in the series. This will be based on the 2003 remake, my second favorite out of the entire series. I hope everyone enjoys this. Review so I know to continue!_

* * *

"Oh Mama!" Mindy said as she hugged Luda Mae.

She, Thomas and Carrie were home at last. Thomas and Mindy were happy to be back. Carrie however was a little shy since she didn't remember anyone there.

"It's so good to be home", Mindy said.

"It's about damn time you got back!" Hoyt said. "What the fuck took you so long?"

Thomas shook his head. Same old Hoyt. Looked like not a lot changed while they were gone.

"Mindy you look lovely!" Luda Mae said. "You're practically glowing!"

Mindy smiled as she looked down.

"Well, there's a reason for that. I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to have another grandbaby?" Luda Mae asked.

Thomas nodded. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes as she hugged Mindy and Thomas. Carrie looked at them uncomfortably as she hid behind her father.

"What are you doing hiding?" Luda Mae asked.

"It's okay, Carrie", Mindy said. "Say hi to grandma."

Carrie looked up at Luda Mae who was smiling. She looked down feeling shy. Thomas took her hand and gently pulled her from behind him.

"Give her some time", Mindy said. "Carrie, why don't you go upstairs to our room? It's the room at the top of the stairs."

She nodded and went upstairs.

"Where's Uncle Monty?" Mindy asked.

"He's in his room taking a nap", Luda Mae answered. "But enough about that. How far along are you?"

"Nearly three months. My guess is the baby will be due in August."

"Oh how wonderful!"

They heard a knocking by the living room window. Everyone turned to see a little boy. He was covered with dirt. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days.

"Grandma!" he yelled.

"Who's that?" Mindy asked.

"That's just Jedidiah", Hoyt said undoing his belt.

"Who is he?"

"He's Charlie's son", Luda Mae said.

"Damn it, Mama!" Hoyt said. "I told you, call me Hoyt!"

Thomas and Mindy looked at each other in shock. Hoyt had a son? If that was the case, what was Jedidiah doing looking completely dirty? Where was the mother?

"Who's the…lucky…girl he married?" Mindy asked.

"There's no girl", Luda Mae said. He kept a girl for fun and kept her long enough for her to have Jed. After he was born, he killed her."

"Is Hoyt taking care of him?"

"Hell no", Hoyt said. "He's staying out at the old Crawford Mill."

"What's he doing out there? Why isn't he living here?"

"Cause he can't play by the rules", Hoyt said getting up and walking toward the door with the belt in his hand.

Mindy looked at Thomas looking horrified. She had never known a parent like Hoyt. Thomas looked back at her and kissed her forehead. He wanted her to know that he would never do such a thing to their own kids.


	2. Tom and Misty

_To everyone that's curious, Jedidiah is labeled as Hoyt's son. Look at this quote from Wikipedia._

"_Jedidiah is also the grandson of Luda Mae Hewitt. He is also Sheriff Hoyt's son."_

_So there you go. He's not Henrietta's son. He's Hoyt's._

* * *

_6 months later_

Mindy sighed as she looked at a book trying to come up with names for the baby. It was due soon and they hadn't decided on a name yet.

"What do you think?" she asked Thomas. "Martha Joy Hewitt."

Thomas looked at her in thought for a moment and then shook his head. He looked down at the piece of paper and looked at his list of names. He showed it to her and pointed at a name.

"Lacey Gail?" Mindy read. "Maybe. Why don't we ask Carrie for her opinion?"

Thomas nodded since he was running out of ideas.

"Carrie", Mindy called. "Can you come here real quick?"

Carrie was slowly accepting the fact that Thomas and Mindy were having a baby. There was nothing she could do about it. She still wanted to be an only child, but she was curious to see what the new baby would be like.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Carrie asked.

"Daddy and I can't decide", Mindy said. "What would you like to name your new sister?"

"The baby's a girl?"

"We don't know. We just want to be prepared just in case. Before you were born we all thought you were going to be a boy."

"But I'm not a boy", Carrie said.

"I know", Mindy said. "So we want to have a name for a boy and a girl just to be ready."

Thomas pulled Carrie into his lap as Mindy showed her the book.

"Pick any name you like", she said.

Carrie looked at the list of names in the book. She turned the pages looking for more names.

"What about that one?" she asked pointing.

Thomas and Mindy looked.

"Misty?" Mindy asked.

"That's pretty!" Carrie said. "And Rose!"

Thomas wrote the name down seeing how it would look.

"Misty Rose Hewitt"

"It's beautiful", Mindy said. "Alright, we have a name for a girl. Now what about a name for a boy?"

She looked at the book as Thomas wrote down more suggestions.

"I still think if we have a boy we should name him after you, hon", Mindy said.

Thomas looked at her and smiled. 10 years later and she still wanted to name a kid after him.

"So why don't you?" Carrie asked.

Mindy looked at him. Why don't they? They had no reason not to.

"Why not?"

Thomas shrugged.

"So it's settled", Mindy said. "Tom Hewitt for a boy."

Thomas nodded. He looked at Mindy as he heard her giggle.

"The baby's kicking", she said.

"Does it hurt?" Carrie asked.

"No, it doesn't."

Mindy took her hand and put it on her round belly. Thomas smiled and put his hand next to hers. They all waited for a moment until they felt a series of kicks.

"The baby's saying hello to its big sister", Mindy said.

"It is?" Carrie asked.

Thomas nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

The first thing Thomas noticed when he woke up was how hot it was. It was the middle of August. It was usually always hot. Next to him, Mindy moaned as she woke up.

"Hey, Tommy", she yawned.

Thomas kissed her forehead as he rubbed her belly. He felt a kick as Mindy smiled.

"The baby should arrive any day now."

* * *

_interesting fact i want to point out. i was watching a TCM documentary and i found a line in the script that explains that Tommy suffers from syphilis. that's what's wrong with his face_


	3. You're All Going to Die

Mindy laid on the couch in the living room as she moaned. Thomas looked at her worried, same with Luda Mae, Carrie and Uncle Monty.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

Mindy shook her head.

"Nothing, sweetie", she said. "Today's the day."

"What day?" Carrie asked confused.

Thomas also looked at her confused. What day was today? August 18. Luda Mae fluffed a pillow on the couch.

"You need to make yourself comfortable", she said. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

Thomas and Carrie watched confused.

"Tommy", Mindy breathed. "Don't work too hard today. The baby's coming."

Thomas' eyes widened as he looked at her and then her belly. Today? The baby was going to be born today?

"Is it coming right now?" Luda Mae asked.

"No, I don't think so. Contractions have been coming every few hours. My water hasn't broken yet. We still have a lot of time."

Luda Mae nodded.

"Tonight Carrie's going to stay with Henrietta", she said.

"Who's Henrietta?" Carrie asked.

"She's a friend", Luda Mae said. "You'll spend the night while your parents have the baby."

"Do I have to?"

Thomas nodded and looked at Mindy. He watched as she took a couple of deep breaths before closing her eyes.

"Will you be okay while I go to work?" Luda Mae asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Mindy said. "I got Tommy and Uncle Monty here."

"Call me at the store when it's time. I'll come straight home."

Luda Mae picked up her things and left. Uncle Monty wheeled his chair out of the room. Thomas knelt next to Mindy wondering if there was anything he could do for her. Mindy smiled as she gently stroked his cheek.

"I'll be alright, honey", she said. "You go ahead and take care of that girl downstairs."

Thomas nodded as he kissed her forehead. Just last night they managed to catch an entire family. The only people left alive where a girl that was in the basement and a baby that Luda Mae let Henrietta keep.

"Mommy, can I go downstairs with Daddy?" Carrie asked.

Thomas looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, but no killing", Mindy said. "You can just watch."

Thomas took her hand and brought her downstairs to the basement. Apparently no one bothered to fix the pipes in the house. Water continued to drip from the pipes leaving the floor flooded by a few inches. The girl was sitting in a corner crying with blood on her legs.

"Hey, you!" Carrie yelled to her.

The girl looked up at them and screamed. She got up and ran to the back of the basement where the door was. Thomas looked at Carrie and frowned. She looked up at him confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Thomas sighed as he took her hand and brought her back upstairs.

"She messed it up, didn't she?" Mindy asked right away.

He stood there clueless what to do. How did she guess that? Mindy laughed as she saw his expression.

"Honey, you were down there for two minutes", she laughed. "I know you didn't do anything."

Thomas looked down at Carrie who was looking embarrassed.

"Carrie, come here", Mindy said. "Let's watch cartoons until Grandma comes to take you to Henrietta's."

Carrie walked into the living room and looked at her mother.

"Why can't I be here when the baby's born?" she asked.

"You're too young to see something like that."

"What does it look like?"

Mindy pulled Carrie close and kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

She whimpered as she felt a slight contraction.

* * *

The girl that escaped the house soon made her way past the meat factory a few miles away from the house. She walked down the road until a van with five people stopped. She looked around in a daze as they brought her to the van.

"They're all dead", she cried as she thought about the other night.

She blocked out everything the people were saying as she looked around hoping they were driving far away from the house. Her hopes were destroyed as they passed the factory.

"No", she cried. "You're going the wrong way."

She got up to stop the driver.

"Stop! You're going the wrong way!"

Everyone in the van pushed her back into her seat. The girl started crying thinking they were bringing her back to the house.

"You can't make me go back there", she cried. "I won't go back there."

"Go back where?" one of the boys asked.

The girl continued crying as she had flashbacks of Thomas.

"He's a bad man. He's a really bad man."

Everyone watched as she pulled out a gun she managed to hide. She looked at them feeling they deserved a warning.

"You're all going to die", she said.

She stuck the gun in her mouth before pulling the trigger.


	4. Helping Mommy

Mindy laid on the couch feeling tired. She was still feeling contractions every few hours. Carrie watched her feeling a little scared. She hated seeing her mother in pain knowing there was nothing she couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

"Mommy."

"Yes, Carrie?" Mindy said panting.

"Will you be okay?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine", she answered. "After the baby's born, nothing will hurt anymore."

Carrie nodded as she watched Mindy breathe deeply with a pained expression.

"Do you want me to get Daddy?" she asked.

"No", Mindy panted. "Let Daddy work. I'll tell you when to get him."

Carrie looked at Mindy's belly knowing the baby was hurting her. She thought maybe she could get the baby to go to sleep so it would stop hurting her mother. Carrie watched as Mindy let out a deep breath and her expression turned calm.

"Mommy, get up", she said taking her hands.

"Why?" Mindy asked. "I should be resting."

"I want to help make the baby stop hurting you", she said. "Get up."

Mindy got up feeling confused. She had no idea what Carrie was thinking. She followed her into the den.

"Carrie, I have to sit down", Mindy moaned.

Carrie watched as she sat down in the rocking chair and began moaning and panting again.

"The baby will be born soon. This contraction came a lot sooner than the last ones."

She looked scared. Carrie looked at the record player in the corner of the room. She wound up the record player and looked at all the records they had.

"Don't worry, mommy", Carrie said. "I'll make the baby go to sleep."

She picked up a record and blew the dust off it. Apparently no one listened to it for a while. Carrie put the record on and gently set the needle on.

_On the floating, shapeless oceans_

_I did all my best to smile_

_Till your singing eyes and fingers_

_Drew me loving into your eyes_

Carrie looked at Mindy who was still breathing deeply, but not as rapidly as before. She watched as her body became less tense and she relaxed in the closed her eyes and sighed as the pain from the contraction faded. She rocked back and forth more slowly.

_And you sang, "Sail to me_

_Sail to me, let me enfold you"_

_Here I am, here I am_

_Waiting to hold you_

"Feeling better?" Carrie asked.

"A little", Mindy said. "But this won't make the pain stop forever. It'll start again soon."

"Why? I don't want to see you get hurt, Mommy."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. The pain just means the baby's getting ready to come out."

"Where will it come out?"

"That's not for you to know yet."

_Then I dreamed, you dreamed about me_

_Were you here when I was for sail?_

_(Was for sail)_

_Now my foolish boat is leaning_

_Broken lovelorn on your rocks_

"Why don't you go get Daddy?" Mindy suggested. "See if he wants a snack."

"Okay, Mommy", Carrie said.

As she went running to the basement, Mindy closed her eyes and relaxed. She gently rubbed her round belly thinking about the belly. She wondered what the baby was going to look like. What was it going to be? A boy or a girl?

_For you sang, "Touch me not_

_Touch me not, come back tomorrow"_

_Ohh my heart, ohh my heart_

_Shies from the sorrow_

Carrie went downstairs to see her father messing with the mask he currently had. She looked away as she saw Thomas' real face. She didn't like the fact that he didn't have a nose. Thomas looked up at her.

"Mommy's wondering if you wanted a snack or something", Carrie said.

Thomas nodded as he put his mask back on. He took Carrie's hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Mommy's in the den."

_When I'm as puzzled as a newborn child_

_I'm as riddled as the tide_

_Should I stand amid the breakers?_

_Or shall I lie with death my bride?_

When Thomas and Carrie entered the room, they were met with the sight of Mindy gripping the arms of the chair tightly and breathing rapidly. Thomas quickly knelt next to her and took her hand into his. She gripped it tight as she breathed.

"Tommy, I think we should call Mama now", Mindy moaned. "The contractions are coming closer now."

Thomas nodded as he picked her up and carried her to the phone. Carrie followed them feeling excited but scared at the same time.

_Hear me sing, "Swim to me_

_Swim to me, let me enfold you"_

_Here I am, here I am_

_Waiting to hold you_

"Mama, the contractions are getting closer and stronger", Mindy said. "What do we do?"

"How close are they?" Luda Mae asked.

"They're about 15 minutes apart", Mindy said.

"Has your water broken yet?"

"No."

"We still got time then", Luda Mae said. "If your contractions are about seven minutes apart I'll come straight home. Right now make sure you keep yourself comfortable."

"Alright", Mindy said.

"I got to go now. I got some customer's coming in."

Luda Mae hung up the phone and went to the window to see who was coming. Outside was a van with five people inside. One however looked dead as they laid limp across the back seat with a hole in the back window with blood dripping from it.

"Well, I'll be damned", Luda Mae said.

* * *

_song used: Song to the Siren by This Mortal Coil_

_hey, it was used in the trailer. i had to use it!_


	5. Not A Good Day

Mindy gripped Thomas' hand tight as she went through another contraction. They were now coming every fifteen minutes, a lot sooner than before. Thomas looked at her feeling helpless. All he could to was just hold her hand.

"Mommy, will you be okay?" Carrie asked getting scared.

Mindy said nothing as she nodded. Thomas gently rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. Carrie got up and turned on the TV hoping it would take her mother's mind off the pain. Everyone jumped as the phone suddenly rang.

"Uncle Monty, can you get that?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, might as well", Monty grumbled.

Thomas kissed the top of Mindy's head and dabbed a wet cloth against her forehead which was sweating from both the heat and the labor. Monty wheeled himself into the living room.

"Look alive, everyone", he said. "Mama said we got a group coming our way."

"Now?" Mindy asked.

Everyone watched as she moaned in pain.

"Uncle Monty, today's not a good day to do this", she said.

"There's nothing I can do about it", Monty said.

Mindy groaned in frustration. Thomas gently rubbed her round belly feeling even more helpless. All he could do once those people got there was cut their throats or something and throw them into the basement.

"Mommy, what do I do when they come?" Carrie asked.

"You stay here with me and watch your cartoons", Mindy said.

Everyone turned their heads as they heard knocking on the front door. Thomas quickly ran to the windows and closed the curtains leaving the room completely dark except for the glow of the TV.

"Is anyone home?" a girl asked.

"Hello!" a boy yelled.

"What do you want?" Monty yelled pretending to be innocent.

"Tommy, my hammer's in the den", Carrie whispered.

"Are you the sheriff?" the girl at the door asked.

"Do I look like a sheriff?" Monty answered.

"I don't know, I can't see you."

Monty wheeled himself to the front door and opened it. He looked at the two people unpleasantly.

"The sheriff don't live here", he lied. "You can call him if you want to."

The girl thanked Monty as she opened the door.

"Wipe your feet", Monty said. "Like to keep a clean house."

Thomas heard the girl come in and went into the kitchen to get Mindy's sledgehammer. He ran back into the living room to check on Mindy and Carrie who were preoccupied with the tv.

"Honey, you'd better go before you get caught", Mindy said.

Thomas nodded and went back to the kitchen to hide. As he walked by, he spotted the girl trying to help Monty back into his wheelchair in the bathroom.

"Erin!" he heard the boy at the front door call out.

He heard the front door open and footsteps come into the house. The boy was now trespassing. He watched from the corner of the kitchen as he walked into the den looking around. Thomas watched as the boy stopped in front of the living room door.

Thomas heard Carrie giggle and knew the boy was going to find her and Mindy in there. Sure enough, the boy opened the door accidentally knocking down the charm that hung from the door. Mindy let out a moan as she felt another contraction getting his attention. Thomas quickly ran to the door and brought the hammer down on his head. Mindy smiled as some of the blood spattered onto her face as well as the tv.

"Hey!" Carrie said wiping the blood off. "Daddy, be more careful."

Thomas dragged the body to the basement where he slammed the sliding door.


	6. Tears: Real and Diamonds

"Kemper?"

Thomas looked through the peephole of the sliding door as the girl came to the door looking for the boy he killed. He watched as she looked at the peephole trying to look in. She was not that attractive. She was more nosy than any of the other people that came into their house. He watched as Uncle Monty looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Where is he?" the girl asked looking for the boy.

"I don't know", Monty answered. "But he's not in my house."

"Thanks."

Thomas looked out the window as she left the house and walked back toward the mill. He stepped out of the basement hallway and walked to the living room where Carrie was helping Mindy sit up.

"Hey Tommy", Mindy smiled.

She held her hands up.

"I want to get up and walk", she said. "It'll help the labor go faster."

Thomas looked at her worried and unsure. Was it really going to be safe for Mindy and the baby? She smiled as she tilted her head at him.

"I'll be okay", she said. "I'm just going to sit on the porch with Uncle Monty. He'll take care of me."

She looked down at her round belly and gently caressed it.

"If you want to make a new mask, you should get started. We need something for the baby to see and know it's you."

Thomas nodded and took her hands. Carrie grabbed the back of his shirt as they pulled Mindy off the couch to her feet. Mindy picked up a book from one of the shelves and walked out to the hallway toward the front door.

"Mommy, can I go downstairs with Daddy?" Carrie asked.

Mindy looked at Thomas wondering if it was alright with him.

"You can, as long as you stay out of Daddy's way", she answered.

Carrie turned to Thomas and grabbed his bloody apron.

"Daddy, can I help you make a mask?" she asked.

Thomas looked at Mindy wanting her approval. She opened her mouth to speak but instead moaned and she wrapped her arms around her round belly.

"Tommy…"

Thomas wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder. He heard a muffled moan as she went through another contraction. Thomas ran his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. Carrie hugged Mindy's legs.

"Mommy, I don't like seeing you hurt", she said.

Mindy smiled through the pain and wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"I know, honey", she said. "You go downstairs with Daddy. I'll be fine."

Carrie let go of her legs and walked toward the basement. Thomas stayed and looked at Mindy. She smiled and gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'll be alright, honey", she said. "It'll be worth it in the end."

Thomas nodded as he held her close. He opened the door for her.

"Uncle Monty will get you if we need anything."

Thomas nodded and kissed her forehead. He turned to open the sliding door for Carrie who hopped down the stairs. She didn't mind the leaky pipes. She loved the basement. The boy Thomas killed was laying on the table.

"Can I help, Daddy?" Carrie asked.

Thomas nodded as he pointed to the spools of thread sitting on one of the tables. He picked up one of the scissors he had as he went to work. Carrie watched as he started slicing the face off the boy.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Thomas grabbed the boy's body and carried it to the tub he kept in the basement. He hung him with metal hooks and chains above the tub.

"Daddy, look!" Carrie said pointing to something in the tub.

He looked and saw a small black box. He picked it up and opened it, finding a ring with a tear-cut diamond.

"It's pretty. You can give that to Mommy and make her feel better", Carrie smiled looking at it.


	7. Bring It!

Mindy sat on the porch reading while Uncle Monty listened. He always loved a good story. Every once in a while Mindy would stop as a contraction came.

"Think you'll be able to keep that kid in you till Luda comes home?" Monty asked.

"I hope so", she answered rubbing her belly.

"I hope so too", he said. "I ain't delivering that kid."

"You won't have to. If anything happens, I'll have Tommy."

Monty said nothing as she started to read again. Mindy looked up to see a girl coming toward them.

"Uncle Monty…"

He turned his head to see the girl.

"Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't find my boyfriend, Kemper anywhere and I thought…"

"Ain't you supposed to meet the sheriff?" Monty asked.

The girl looked at Mindy who closed her book and wrapped her arm around her belly protectively.

"Oh", the girl said. "Is this….your daughter?"

"She's my niece."

"I'm sorry. Hey, you look beautiful. How far along are you?"

"Nine months", Mindy answered with a straight face.

She cried out as she felt another contraction stronger than the last ones. The girl looked at her worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

She then looked at Monty.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?"

"No hospital", Mindy moaned.

"She's having the baby here at the house", Monty said.

"Where's the father?" the girl asked.

"Working."

Mindy breathed deeply as the girl looked around. Monty looked at her suspiciously. She was acting very strange.

"Wow, what a wonderful garden you have", she said. "It's just so…plentiful."

"Hey", Mindy breathed. "If you're looking for your boyfriend or meeting the sheriff, why are you so concerned about the garden?"

* * *

Carrie was downstairs watching Thomas strip the skin from the boy he killed. She was so fascinated with her father's work.

"Daddy, when I grow up can I do this like you?" she asked.

Thomas looked at her and shrugged. He didn't know what kind of future his daughter would have. They stopped as they heard the floorboards creak above them. Thomas put his stuff down and went up the stairs to the sliding door. He knew Mindy and Monty were outside. Who was in the house?

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

Thomas patted her head trying to keep her quiet. He watched as a young man with blonde hair wandered around the kitchen. He watched as he looked into the refrigerator and slammed the door shut, making one of the boxed that sat on top of it fall to the floor making a loud noise.

"What was that?" Carrie asked.

Thomas turned and pointed down the stairs. He wanted her to stay there while he took care of business. He grabbed his chainsaw and waited by the sliding door.

* * *

Mindy gasped as she heard the sound. Apparently the girl might've had something to do with it. She went running into the house.

"Andy!"

"Hey, you can't just go in my house!" Monty said.

Mindy put her book down and struggled to her feet. She gripped Monty's wheelchair and helped push him inside. They saw the girl and the boy standing in the kitchen right in front of the sliding door.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Monty asked.

"Alright, we're just looking for our friend", the boy said. "Then we'll be out of here, alright?"

"You ain't running things here, boy", Monty said. "Except your mouth."

"This guy's crazy" the boy whispered to the girl who nodded.

"You little turd…you're so dead you don't even know it."

Thomas watched through the peephole of the door. He saw Mindy standing behind Monty who started banging his cane against the floor.

"Come on, boy! Bring it! Bring it."

"Bring what?" the boy asked confused.

"Bring it!" Monty said continuing to bang his cane against the floor.

Finally having enough of this, Thomas opened the sliding door and raised his chainsaw above his head. The boy and girl turned from the noise and screamed at the sight of him.

"Get them, Tommy!" Mindy yelled.

The boy ran out of the kitchen and tripped, dropping the tire wrench he held. Mindy pushed the wheelchair onto it, trying to keep the boy from getting it. The girl ran out of the kitchen and closed the door on Thomas and held it closed. Thomas raised his chainsaw and cut through the door, making her pull away and running toward the front door.

She grabbed Monty's wheelchair and pushed it back into Mindy. Mindy screamed in pain as she felt the chair hit her stomach. Thomas heard her scream and saw her fall to the floor. He was really mad now. He raised his chainsaw and brought it down on the boy who held the tire wrench above him, making the blade for the saw wear down.

The boy rolled out of the way making Thomas saw into the floor. He got up and ran to the front door as Monty hit him in the legs with his cane. Thomas held the chainsaw in front of him as he ran after them cutting his way through the door.


	8. This Is It

Thomas ran after the two kids in the yard. The boy ran through the sheets Luda Mae hung out to dry. They all looked alike and they didn't know where to turn next. Thomas used his chainsaw to cut through the sheets. He continued running until the boy finally ran past him. He swung his chainsaw and cut the boy's leg off, the blood spattering and staining the sheets.

The boy screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. Thomas grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the house. He had no idea where the girl ran off to, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was to get this boy in the basement and see how bad Mindy was hurt.

As Thomas entered the house, the first thing he heard was Carrie crying. He looked and saw her by the doorway to the living room.

"Daddy, Mommy's hurt!" she cried when she saw him.

Thomas nodded meaning he knew. He turned to the basement and carried the boy downstairs. He heard sharp scratches as the boy held his hands out, scratching the walls trying to get him to stop.

"Erin!" the boy screamed. "Erin!"

Thomas dumped him onto the floor in the basement and ran back upstairs. Carrie stood in the doorway crying as she watched what was going on. Monty was on the phone in the other room.

"You'd better come home now", he said. "I think it'll happen soon. She got in the way and now we don't know if they'll be okay."

Thomas looked in the living room to see Mindy laying back in the recliner with her feet up. She held onto her belly as she breathed rapidly. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she wore a pained expression on her face. Thomas wiped the sweat off her forehead gaining her attention.

"Tommy", she breathed. "Uncle Monty's calling Mama. I think this is it."

Thomas looked at her belly worried. He gently rubbed and slowly pulled her shirt up to see if she was hurt anywhere. As he exposed her belly, he could see bruises forming where Monty's wheelchair hit her.

"Tommy…"

Mindy quickly took his hand into hers and squeezed tightly. Thomas gently stroked her cheek as she started gasping. Everyone heard something dripping onto the floor. Thomas looked to see water dripping between her legs.

"Oh god", Mindy whimpered. "Mama needs to come home now. The baby's coming!"

Thomas looked at her nervous. How long would it be before Luda Mae got there? Carrie was still in the house!

Just as those thoughts ran through his head, everyone heard the front door open.

"Thomas, where the hell are you?" they heard.

"Hoyt!" Mindy said. "Oh thank goodness you're here!"

Hoyt came inside and saw Thomas and Mindy.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked.

"Hoyt, I need you to do us a favor", Mindy said. "I need you to get Carrie and take her to Henrietta's."

"Why do you need me to do that?" Hoyt asked.

Monty wheeled into the room.

"Luda's on her way here", he said. "She shouldn't be too long."

"Why?" Hoyt asked. "What's going on?"

Mindy yelled as she felt another contraction. Thomas gently rubbed her belly trying to prove the point to Hoyt.

"Oh", Hoyt said understanding.

He walked into the hallway where Carrie sat on the foot of the stairs. He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Come on, honey", he said. "Let's get your things."

"Uncle Hoyt, what's happening?" Carrie asked. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to a friend's house", Hoyt answered. "You're going to spend the night and we'll pick you up in the morning."

"Mommy's hurt. Will she be okay?"

"Your mama will be fine", he answered. "The baby too. You'll see them tomorrow."


	9. The Birth of

"Bye, daddy", Carrie said as she hugged Thomas.

Thomas hugged her back before Hoyt took her to the car. He hoped Henrietta would take good care of her until tomorrow.

"Tommy!" Mindy cried in pain. "Kill that son of a bitch downstairs!"

Thomas went down to the basement angry. Mindy was in hard labor and nothing he did was making her feel better. That teenager in the basement did this and now he was going to pay. Thomas walked around the corner to see the teenager sitting exactly where he left him. He grabbed him and picked him up, carrying him to where he knew there would be no escape.

The teenager looked as Thomas lifted him up in the air. Next to him was a long meat hook hanging. Thomas smiled as he stuck the teenager onto the meat hook hanging behind him. He felt dissatisfied as the boy whimpered in pain. Clearly he was not suffering enough.

Thomas looked at the bloody stump of a leg the boy had. He could have fun with that. Thomas looked at a nearby bowl of salt he had to preserve sliced limbs. He grabbed a handful of salt and pressed it against the boy's leg. Hearing him scream in pain and agony gave him joy. In his mind, he knew the boy deserved it for hurting Mindy. He wrapped a piece of butcher paper around the leg to keep it fresh.

"Tommy!"

Thomas looked upstairs as he heard Luda Mae's voice. He ran upstairs to see Luda Mae dabbing Mindy's forehead with a damp cloth. Mindy laid in the recliner as tears of pain slid down her cheeks. She gripped the arms of the recliner tightly as Luda Mae comforted her.

"It'll be okay, honey", she whispered in Mindy's ear. "It'll all be over soon."

"Now I see why Tommy and I didn't have more kids", Mindy groaned.

She turned her head to see Thomas standing in the doorway.

"It's almost time, Tommy", Luda Mae said.

"You'd better hurry and get your mask ready", Mindy said. "I can't stop the baby from coming."

Thomas nodded and went back to the basement to get the face he cut to make a new mask. He sat at the sewing table and began to stitch the face together to make the mask. Thomas reached up and peeled off the mask he was currently wearing and took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked at the mask and tossed it aside. The skin was withering and turning gray. It was high time for a new mask, and just in time for the birth of the baby. Thomas placed the mask on his face and tied it in place.

"Tommy!" Mindy screamed.

He quickly ran back upstairs and looked at Mindy who was gripping the recliner tight and sweating. Luda Mae was sitting in front of her, pushing Mindy's skirt up past her knees.

"Tommy, this is it", Luda Mae said. "It's time."

Mindy began to yell as she felt a contraction. Thomas kneeled next to her and took her hand which she gripped tightly. Mindy turned her head to look at him.

"Oh honey, your mask", she panted. "It's good for now."

"You can talk about it later", Luda Mae said. "Push, Mindy!"

Mindy screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to push. Thomas wiped the sweat from her forehead and leaned forward to try and get a peek at the baby.

"You're doing good, dear", Luda Mae said. "I see the head. Stop and rest now."

Mindy laid back in the recliner breathing heavily.

"Now I see why they call it labor", she panted.

Thomas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips trying to make her feel better. It ended as Mindy's grip on his hand tightened again. She yelled as she pushed again.

"The head's out!" Luda Mae said. "The shoulders are out, you're almost done!"

Mindy pushed as hard as she could before laying back exhausted. A sharp cry pierced the air, one that didn't belong to Mindy. She and Thomas looked to see Luda Mae holding the newborn baby…

* * *

_Cliffhanger! What do you guys think the baby is? Tune in next time and find out!_


	10. Chase into the Night

Mindy cried tears of joy as she looked at Thomas. He kissed her forehead as they watched Luda Mae hold the baby for them to see.

"Oh honey", Mindy cried as she kissed Thomas' cheek.

They watched Luda clean the baby off before handing it to Mindy. Thomas smiled as he looked at the baby. It had all ten fingers and all ten toes. Its head was covered in dark fuzzy hair. The best part was the face was absolutely perfect. There were no marks at all.

Thomas sighed relieved as he brushed the hair out of Mindy's face with his fingers.

"Tommy, can you believe it?" she asked. "We finally have our baby."

Mindy kissed the baby's forehead as it drifted off to sleep.

"So you have a name for my new grandson?" Luda Mae asked.

"Little Tom Hewitt", Mindy said gently poking the baby's nose. "Hi there, Tom. My little baby Tom."

Thomas smiled as he watched her speak to Tom. He finally had a son. He sighed as he felt his family was now complete. The CB radio in the kitchen went off, waking Tom and making him cry.

"_Head on over to the damn Crawford Mill",_ Hoyt said. _"Those two fillies are good to go."_

Thomas looked at Mindy who was rocking Tom back to sleep. She looked back at him and frowned.

"Do you really have to go now?" she asked. "I just finished having a baby. I want you here with me."

"He has to", Luda said. "It's his job. But don't worry. He'll come right back when he's done."

Thomas gently patted Tom's head before kissing Mindy deeply.

"Be careful out there, honey."

He nodded as he turned and made his way to the door. Mindy smiled and looked at Tom who stopped crying.

"Your daddy's such a brave man", she said. "I love him very much and I know he loves you very much."

* * *

Thomas carried his chainsaw as he walked to the Crawford Mill. He sighed frustrated. He didn't want to be out there. He should be back at home with Mindy and their new son.

From a distance, Thomas heard what sounded like the engine of a car. He rushed to the mill to see an old van with the back window shot out. Inside the van were two girls who were trying to start the car. Thomas heard the engine finally turn over. He stood back as they tried to drive away, but the wheels came off, making the van crash to a stop.

Thomas started up his chainsaw and pushed it through the back window. The two girls inside screamed as he broke the glass. He went around the van and pushed the chainsaw through the front window where they were sitting. The girls moved into the middle seat where he couldn't reach them.

Thomas threw the chainsaw onto the roof of the van as he climbed on top of it. He started the chainsaw back up and cut into the roof of the van. He brought the chainsaw up and down again until he cut a hole in the roof big enough for him to fit his hand through. He reached his hand into the van and grabbed one of the girls by the hair.

The door slammed open as one of the girls jumped out screaming. Thomas let go of the girl he had and jumped off the top of the van and chased after the other. The girl screamed as she pushed barrels in front of him trying to stop him. He cut through the barrel, making her fall. The girl screamed as he raised his chainsaw above his head and cut into her body.

The girl in the van stopped screaming as she looked at the mask Thomas wore. He watched as she scrambled out of the car beginning to run. Thomas revved up his chainsaw and ran after her. They ran into the woods dodging trees and jumping over logs. Thomas used his chainsaw to cut through the branches as they went deeper into the woods where the trees became thicker.

"Please!" he heard the girl yell. "Please! Please let me in!"

He heard the sound of her banging on a door.

"Please! Help me, please!"

Thomas frowned as he looked around him. Suddenly he recognized where he was. Henrietta's trailer. He turned off the chainsaw knowing he couldn't go in there to get her. Thomas had no other choice but to go home. He gasped as he suddenly remembered. Carrie was spending the night there! She was in the trailer with that girl.


	11. Carrie's Catch of the Night

Carrie sat on the floor as she colored to her heart's content. She wondered what her new baby brother or sister would look like. How long would it be before it was born?

"Miss Henrietta", Carrie said. "Will Mommy be okay?"

"Your mama will be just fine, dear", Henrietta softly said as she carried a baby in her arms.

Carrie looked at the baby knowing it belonged to the family her father killed the night before.

"Why do you have someone else's baby?"

"Because she wanted it", the lady at the table drinking tea said. "We couldn't leave the baby to die, so we took it."

"I always wanted a baby", Henrietta said. "Now I'm going to put her to bed, so you have to be quiet."

Carrie watched her put the baby in the bedroom in the back of the trailer. She sighed as she continued drawing. She didn't like it there. She wanted to go home with her parents.

"You should start getting ready for bed too, honey", the tea lady said with a smile.

Carrie sighed until they heard banging on the door.

Please!" they heard. "Please! Please let me in!"

They also heard the buzz of a chainsaw.

"Daddy?" Carrie said looking out the window.

"Get away from the window", Henrietta said as she went to the door.

She opened the door to see a young woman who ran inside and slammed the door shut. Everyone watched the girl run through the trailer looking for another place she could escape.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Henrietta softly said.

"It's okay", the tea lady said. "Sit down."

Carrie scooted over letting the girl sit next to her. She gasped as she heard the tea kettle on the stove begin to whistle.

"Turn that thing off!" the girl said. "He's going to fucking hear us!"

"You watch your language now", the tea lady said. "Don't speak those words in front of the child, now."

The girl looked at Carrie not caring one bit. Carrie looked out the window to see Thomas walking away with his chainsaw.

"Daddy…"

She turned to see Henrietta picking up the kettle and pouring some tea into a cup.

"There's nothing a good old cup of tea won't settle", Henrietta said.

The girl looked around the trailer not paying attention to what they were saying.

"Carrie can you get the sleeping pills from the cupboard?" Henrietta whispered.

Carrie nodded and went to do what she was told. She brought a couple of pill that Henrietta put in the cup of tea and began to stir.

"Nobody's gonna come through that door", the tea lady said trying to calm the girl down.

"I really need to use your phone", the girl said turning to Henrietta.

"We don't have one", she said.

The girl looked at her beginning to cry again.

"Phones are a hassle", the tea lady explained.

Carrie looked at them knowing they were lying. There was a phone in the bedroom.

"No", the girl cried. "Don't you get it? He's going to kill you. He's going to kill all of us."

"Oh", Henrietta soothingly said. "No, he won't. He knows better than to be messing around here."

The girl looked at her confused. How did they know who he was? What else did they know about him?

"Everyone around here knows that poor sweet boy."

"Sweet boy", the tea lady nodded.

"He's my daddy", Carrie added.

The girl looked at her shocked. That monster, a father?

"He's no harm", Henrietta said. "He always keeps to himself."

The girl shook her head not understanding what they were saying.

"Skin disease", Henrietta explained. "He was just a little boy when it started. Didn't you look at his face?"

"I couldn't", the girl said. "I couldn't look at him."

Carrie listened to them closely. This story was new to her. She never knew why her father wore those masks. Everything made sense now.

"Here", Henrietta said sitting next to the girl. "It's just right."

She held up the cup of tea to her lips, pouring it into her mouth.

"Come drink some before it gets cold."

The girl pushed the cup away looking agitated.

"I don't want to drink anymore tea!" she yelled. "I just need a phone!"

Everyone looked toward the bedroom as the baby began to cry. Henrietta set the cup down and stood.

"Now see what you've done?" she said going to take care of the baby.

"Oh", the tea lady said shaking her head. "That wasn't a good idea."

"Now drink up your tea", Henrietta said. "It'll help you relax. I'll be right back."

Carrie put another sleeping pill in the cup and poured some more tea for the girl before handing her the cup.

"You're a little tense", the tea lady told her. "You should relax."

The girl took the cup and set it on the table not wanting to drink anymore. She looked at some of the pictures that sat on top of the tv. Those pictures belonged to the family the baby came from.

Everyone jumped as the phone in the bedroom began ringing. Carrie ran to the phone hoping it'd be her mother or Luda Mae.

"Yes?" Henrietta said as she answered the phone.

"Tommy lost the last girl that was here", Hoyt said over the phone.

"She's here", Henrietta said.

"You take care of her. I'm on my way."

"I got to go", she said hanging up.

"Was it Mommy?" Carrie asked. "Was it Grandma?"

Henrietta was silent as she watched the girl stumble into the room. The sleeping pills were beginning to have an effect on her.

"You okay, child?" she said. "You don't look so good."

"I thought you said you didn't have a phone."

Henrietta ignored her as she tried to get the crying baby to quiet down. Carrie watched her wondering if she could help.

"That's not your baby", the girl said with a frown. "You stole her!"

Henrietta frowned as she began to get mad.

"She's mine."

The girl looked at her scared and turned around. She knew she had to get out of there now. These people were not normal. Carrie watched as she stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Oh my", the tea lady said. "Oh my, my, my, my, my."

"Everything's going to be fine real soon", Henrietta said. "I promise."


	12. Home

Mindy slept peacefully in the recliner. Thomas sat in the couch holding his son in his arms. He couldn't believe in the few hours little Tom has been alive, that he was his son. Luda Mae smiled as she watched Thomas gently rocked the small baby back and forth.

"I am so proud of you", Luda Mae said as she kissed the top of Thomas' head.

Thomas blushed as he heard a chuckle. He turned to see Mindy stretch as she started waking up.

"How is my little boy?' she yawned.

Thomas gently handed Tom to her. Tom began to whine as he started waking up. Luda looked at Thomas who started to look nervous. Thomas didn't know if he needed to do something. They hadn't had to take care of a baby in years.

"It's okay, honey", Mindy said. "He's probably just hungry."

She smiled as turned onto her side as she held Tom. She pulled the corner of her nightshirt down just enough to expose her breast. Little Tom instantly latched on hungrily.

Thomas smiled as he knelt next to Mindy watching their son. He gently ran his fingers over the top of his head letting his son feel loved. Mindy looked at Thomas and softly kissed him.

"I love you so much", she said.

"I…love…you", Thomas whispered back.

Mindy smiled knowing all too well those were the only words Thomas ever said when he decided to speak. Thomas took Tom from her arms and held him against his chest as he gently patted his back.

"Why don't you take him upstairs and put him to bed?" Luda suggested.

"Mama's right", Mindy said. "It's late."

Thomas leaned down just enough to let her kiss the top of Tom's head. Everyone heard a car coming from the back. Hoyt had arrived home with the girl that got away. Thomas quickly took Tom upstairs before he could hear anything.

"You got her?" Luda asked as Hoyt came in.

"Sure did", he answered as he dragged the girl into the living room.

"How many times to you have to mess up your pants?" Luda asked shaking her head.

* * *

Mindy watched as Hoyt loomed over the girl with a bottle of beer in his hand. He poured it over her head getting her to wake up.

"Looks like this one's awake", Mindy said.

"Give her some room", Luda told Hoyt as she ironed his pants.

"Maybe she'd like to stay for supper", Uncle Monty said.

"Will supper be ready soon?" Mindy asked. "I'm starving."

"In a bit, honey", Luda said.

Everyone turned as they heard knocking on the window

"Grandma!" Jedidiah yelled. "Let me in now!"

"You best stay out there with them dogs till you learn how to play by the rules", Luda said.

Hoyt chuckled as he held the girl.

"You're not going nowhere, honey", he said with a smile on his face.

"Please", the girl said looking at Luda. "Please, just let me go."

"I know your kind", Luda said unimpressed. "Nothing but cruelty and ridicule for my boy, all the time he was growing up."

Mindy looked by the door and saw Thomas sitting looking depressed. He pulled away and covered his face as the memories came rolling back.

"Tommy", Mindy softly said.

"Does anyone care about me and my boy?" Luda yelled at the girl.

"Don't hurt her! Jedidiah yelled from the window. "Please, Grandma!"

"You shut up out there!" Luda yelled back.

"Help me!" the girl screamed. "Please! Make them stop!"

She struggled to get out of Hoyt's grip. He smiled as he tightened his grip on her.

"Looky, Mama", he said. "She likes me."

"Hoyt, enough", Mindy sighed. "Please, I have a headache."

"What's wrong with you fucking people?" the girl cried.

Everyone frowned as they looked at her. Even Hoyt lost his smile.

"Nothing wrong with us", he said.

"Tommy", Luda called. "Thomas Brown Hewitt, you get in here right now."

Mindy looked up and watched him come in the room. The girl saw him and struggled harder.

"No! No!"

"Get her out of my sight", Luda said.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked as Thomas picked up the girl. "When you come back, we can talk, okay?"

Thomas nodded as he carried the girl to the basement. He tossed her down the stairs and slammed the door shut.


	13. The Chase Begins

"Mama, can I get up?" Mindy asked. "I want to stretch my legs."

"Go ahead, honey", Luda Mae said.

Mindy sat up and got up out of the chair. She slowly walked down the hall into the kitchen where Thomas was. He was sitting in a chair touching his mask as a tear fell from his eye.

"Tommy?" she softly said.

He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. Thomas looked down still feeling sad. Mindy walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked.

Thomas wrapped his arm around her waist and touched his face with his free hand. Mindy rested her head on her shoulder and touched his face.

"Tommy, you don't have to listen to what that girl said", she said. "I love you just the same."

Thomas shook his head. The girl didn't say anything to upset him. It was what Luda said. Her words brought back the bad memories. Mindy looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go check on Tom, okay?"

She got up and walked up the stairs leaving Thomas alone. She went to their room where Tom laid sleeping in his crib. Mindy smiles as she stroked his cheek with her finger.

"Mommy loves you, Tom", she whispered.

She heard a scream come from the basement. Mindy turned and walked downstairs.

"Tommy, is that you?" she called.

Mindy walked down the stairs to the hallway. She saw Thomas kneeling on the floor looking through the gap in the floorboards.

"What are you doing?"

Thomas pressed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. He looked through the hole to watch the girl he put in the basement. He watched as the girl stabbed the boy he hung over the piano, killing him. Some people were desperate to die, he guessed.

"What's happening?" Mindy asked.

Thomas watched the girl roam the basement. He didn't trust her wandering around, trying to look for an escape. It was when she found the boy Hoyt brought home did he pull away from the hole.

"What are you going to do now?" Mindy asked.

Thomas stood up and walked into the kitchen where the chainsaw was.

"You're going to finish them off?"

He nodded as he turned to her. Thomas kissed her forehead and pointed up the stairs. He didn't want Mindy taking part in this tonight. He wanted her to rest and take care of Tom. Mindy shook her head.

"I want to help you", she said. "I haven't helped in months."

Thomas shook his head. She just had a baby. She shouldn't be helping. Mindy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm helping you."

She picked up her sledgehammer smiling. They looked at the door as they heard Jedidiah's voice.

"Come on", he said.

"Jed!" Mindy called.

Thomas opened the door and ran down the stairs with Mindy right behind him. They followed the kids as Jedidiah led them to the back door, helping them escape.


	14. The Cellar

Mindy picked up her sledgehammer the best she could and followed Thomas through the basement. Thomas held his arm in front of her and shook his head. He didn't want her with him chasing people. Not tonight. Mindy needed to stay home and take care of the baby.

Mindy looked at Thomas and shook her head in return.

"I haven't helped you in months", she said. "I'm coming with you. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

Thomas started up his chainsaw as they ran through the basement. The kids were escaping through the back with Jedidiah leading them.

"Run!" he yelled. "Faster! Hurry!"

"Why is he doing this?" Mindy asked as she followed Thomas.

He shook his head. Hoyt said the boy wouldn't play by the rules, and he was right. Jedidiah was a traitor in the family.

"Run fast!" Jedidiah told the teenagers. "Run for it!"

Thomas revved his chainsaw letting everyone know they were catching up. Jedidiah stopped at the stairs and pointed up.

"Go on! Don't let him get you!"

"Come on", the girl said wanting him to come with them.

Thomas saw the young man Hoyt caught going up the stairs first. Unfortunate for them, the wooden step broke, getting his foot caught in the gap.

"Come on, honey", Mindy said. "We got them!"

Just as Thomas reached the stairs, his chainsaw stopped. He stopped running and pulled the cord trying to get it started again.

"What's wrong with that stupid thing?" Mindy asked as the kids got back up and went up the stairs.

"Come on!" the girl said to Jedidiah as Thomas got the chainsaw to work.

"Go! Go! I'll be fine."

Thomas came to the stairs and grabbed the girl's foot.

"You got her, honey!" Mindy said as she grabbed the back of Thomas' apron helping him pull the girl down.

Thomas grunted in pain and let go of her. He and Mindy turned to see Jedidiah biting down on Thomas' other hand. Thomas pushed him back against the wall as Mindy watched in shock.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

She watched as he raised his chainsaw and brought it down on Jedidiah cutting him in half.

"Tommy, stop!" Mindy cried. "You just killed a child."

Thomas paid her no mind as he ran up the stairs. Mindy looked at Jedidiah's body and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Sure she and Thomas killed countless people but never a child. Jedidiah was so young. He didn't deserve it.

"I'm so sorry…"

She turned as the cellar doors slammed on Thomas. He banged on the door to see it was locked from the outside. Thomas revved his chainsaw and began cutting through the doors.

"Tommy, hurry up!" Mindy said. "They'll get away and tell everyone!"

She pushed him aside and began swinging her hammer against the door making them slam open. They looked around finding nobody around.

"Where do you think they went?"

Thomas turned his head as he heard the sound of clanking metal. The kids must be going through the junkyard or wrecked cars. Mindy followed as he began to run. They followed the noises until they reached an old abandoned shack of a house.

"What is this place?" Mindy asked.

She followed Thomas as he started banging on the door. The kids inside must've barred the door. Thomas raised his chainsaw and started cutting through the door just enough to see a couch in front of the door. He sawed through the door just enough for him and Mindy to climb through. As they stepped into the house there was nothing but silence and not a person in sight.

* * *

_Happy new year everyone!_


	15. Injured

Thomas and Mindy walked around the house hoping to find the kids somewhere. Thomas had his chainsaw turned off so they could try to hear the kids make a noise. So far they heard nothing but silence.

"Where do you think they could be hiding?" Mindy whispered.

Thomas shrugged as they continued to look around. The deathly silence wasn't much help. No sound either meant the kids were hiding or there was no one there.

Out of nowhere Thomas and Mindy heard the squeak of a rat. They turned their heads to the source, a closet. One of the kids must be hiding in there. Thomas put down his chainsaw on the floor and turned to walk in a different direction instead of the closet.

"Where are you going?" Mindy asked.

Thomas put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. He walked around the back room. Mindy watched the closet waiting to see what would happen. Thomas gently tapped on the wall in front of him finding out they were thin. He pulled his arms back as far as he could before shoving them into the wall. He grabbed the girl that was hiding in the closet and pulled her out.

"No!" she screamed. "Stop! No! Please! No!"

Mindy smiled as Thomas pulled her into the room.

"Scream all you want, you little bitch", she said. "No one can help you. You hurt me, now we're going to hurt you."

"Erin!" they heard.

Thomas and Mindy looked up to see the other teenager come out of another closet. Mindy laughed as she looked at him. The boy could barely walk. What could he do to stop them? Thomas pushed the girl to the floor and put his foot down on top of her to keep her from getting up. Thomas started up his chainsaw as she continued screaming.

"Run!" the girl said to the boy. "Run!"

"Erin!" he yelled.

The boy ran forward as Thomas raised his chainsaw. He pushed Thomas away from her making him drop his chainsaw which was still running. The girl screamed as the chainsaw fell close to her face.

"Get off him!" Mindy yelled hitting the boy with the handle of her sledgehammer. "Get away from my husband!"

Thomas grabbed the boy and threw him against the wall taking his foot off the girl. The girl got up and tried to hit Thomas.

"Get off him!" she yelled.

"You get away from him!" Mindy yelled as she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled.

She pulled the girl's hair and pushed her against the wall just as Thomas picked up the boy and hung him on the chandelier above them. Mindy smiled as she picked up her sledgehammer.

"May I?" she asked as Thomas picked up his chainsaw.

Mindy smiled as she looked at the boy.

"Think you're so tough attacking my husband?" she asked. "Let's see how tough you really are."

She swung her hammer up between the boy's legs hitting his groin. The boy screamed in absolute pain and agony bringing a smile to Mindy's and Thomas' faces.

"He's all yours, hun."

Thomas started up his chainsaw and brought it up between the boy's legs cutting into his groin. The boy screamed in pain as his entrails fell out of his body and onto the floor. The girl screamed in horror as she watched. She got up and ran as Thomas focused on killing the boy first. As soon as he was done, Thomas and Mindy followed the girl who ran out of the house, into the woods.

The three of them ran until they came to a wire fence. The girl went under the wire with no problem. Mindy slowed down as she went under trying not to get caught. Thomas didn't bother turning off the chainsaw as he went under the wire. Unfortunately his foot got caught on the wire making him trip and fall. The still-running chainsaw fell onto his leg, cutting him in the exact same spot Thomas was cut years ago.

"Tommy?" Mindy said as she looked at his leg. "Oh no. Not again!"

Thomas howled in pain as he put his hands over his leg trying to stop the bleeding. Mindy looked back at the girl who continued running. If she was anything like their previous victims, she was more than likely going to the meat factory.


	16. The Slaughterhouse

Cows and cattle mooed as Thomas and Mindy came into the slaughterhouse. They heard animals in the factory making noises. The girl must be inside already.

Mindy looked at Thomas who was limping. They tied a belt around his leg to keep the wound closed for now. Looks like Thomas would need to go back to wearing the leg brace.

She looked down to see Thomas on the floor grabbing the girl by the floor. The girl screamed as she kicked him in the face trying to get him to let go. She got up and ran deeper into the factory dodging all chains and meat hooks that hung in her path.

Thomas got up and revved his chainsaw as he and Mindy followed. They stopped as the girl ran into the freezer area.

"Stupid girl", Mindy smirked. "She just trapped herself in there."

Thomas nodded as he turned off his chainsaw. He opened the freezer door and right away the hot summer air was replaced with freezing cold temperatures. Mindy covered her nose as she and Thomas walked past the rotting bodies of beef that hung in the freezer. They looked around the freezer trying to see if they could catch her breath floating in the cold.

Thomas finally stopped and put his chainsaw down. What were they doing? Why were they looking for her, when they could make her come to them? Thomas walked to the wall where chains hung from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Mindy whispered?

He put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Thomas reached up and grabbed the chains. He pulled them making the bodies of meat move. Right away they heard a scream. Mindy ran after her with Thomas right behind them.

Thomas slammed his fist into the fire sprinklers letting water spray all over the factory.

"Why did you do that?" Mindy asked as they were getting soaked.

He pointed to the floor that was quickly flooding. Now if anyone tried to walk through that, the water would splash. They would be able to hear. They turned as they heard pigs squealing in their pens. Thomas and Mindy walked toward the pigs as the sprinklers came to a dripping stop.

* * *

Everything was silence with the exception of Thomas and Mindy's footsteps through the water. The pigs stopped squealing. There were no other sounds. Thomas looked around in the locker area finding no one. He didn't understand it. The sprinklers were supposed to help.

"Hey!" they heard.

Thomas and Mindy froze. Where did that come from?

"Hey!"

She looked at him and noticed the smirk beneath his mask. The girl was hiding in one of the lockers. She gave herself away…but why? Thomas and Mindy started checking all the unlocked lockers trying to find her. So many to look through, which one was it?

There was a faint noise coming from a locker. The door was moving. Thomas started up his chainsaw as he went to open the door. He looked to see it was just a little pig.

Mindy heard breathing behind her. She turned to see a pair of eyes looking back at her from the locker. The girl pushed the door open wielding a meat cleaver in her hand.

"Tommy, look out!"

Mindy grabbed him and pulled him away just as the girl brought the meat cleaver down, missing Thomas by a hair. The girl quickly ran as Thomas dropped the chainsaw and fell on top of Mindy who screamed as the chainsaw continued running next to her head.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

He quickly grabbed the chainsaw and turned it off, making Mindy breathe in relief. Thomas glared at her. Why did she pull him away? He had that girl right there.

"Tommy, she was going to hurt you", Mindy said pointing at the meat cleaver on the floor.

Thomas looked at it and looked back at her. Mindy saved him.


	17. Got Away

Thomas and Mindy sat there holding each other. By this point Mindy didn't care if this one got away. All that mattered to her was that Thomas was still alive and whole.

"Oh sweetheart", she mumbled. "I was so scared."

He looked at her and tilted his head. Scared of what? That girl? He was right there. He could protect her. Thomas watched as Mindy lifted her hands and untied his mask. She gently touched his face smiling now that she was looking at the real him.

"I was scared I was going to lose you."

Thomas looked at her surprised. She was scared of losing him? Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Thomas froze not knowing what to do. Why was she kissing him?

"I love you Tommy", Mindy said. "I love you so much."

Not knowing what to do, Thomas held her tight in his arms. He stood and brought her to her feet. As much as he would love to stay with Mindy without a care in the world, they couldn't. They still had a job to do.

"Tommy, I don't want to get her anymore", Mindy said. "I just want to go home with you."

Thomas shook his head giving her the sledgehammer. He picked up his chainsaw, ready to go. Only problem was they waited too long. The girl could've gone anywhere.

"Let's go see if Mama or Hoyt saw her", Mindy said. "We'll go to the store and call home."

He nodded as he dragged his chainsaw across the floor. Mindy looked at him and wrapped her arm around his.

"You want to go home, do you?" she asked.

Thomas nodded. He wanted to go home and be with Mindy and the kids, but they had to finish their job. They walked outside in the rain with nothing to keep them dry. It would be a bit before they reached the store. Mindy jumped as they heard gunshots coming from the store.

"Hoyt!" Mindy said.

She and Thomas ran to the store as the gunshots continued. Thomas started up his chainsaw as he heard the engine of a car coming their way. He held the chainsaw in front of the car only managing to graze it as it sped away.

"That was one strong person", Mindy said.

They heard screaming behind them. Thomas and Mindy ran to the store but stopped in their tracks as they looked at the road. Hoyt's body laid in the middle of the road, broken and bloody. It was obvious he was dead.

"Mama?" Mindy said looking at the store.

She and Thomas looked to see Luda Mae comforting Henrietta who was crying hysterically.

"What happened?"

"Charlie's dead", Luda cried. "And someone took Henrietta's baby."

Mindy looked at Thomas who looked scared. What were they going to do now? The girl was going to go to police and they had no place to hide.

"They'll be coming soon. We have to do something."

* * *

_Last chapter coming up! Btw no I have not seen the new TCM movie. But you can bet once I do, there will be a new fic_


	18. The EndOr Is It?

"Come on, hurry."

Luda Mae was packing essentials. The police were, without a doubt, on their way to the house. The family needed to go into hiding. Mindy held Tom close as she looked at Thomas.

"Honey, come on", she said. "Get your things together."

Thomas shook his head. He was not going to hide anymore. Hoyt may have been dead but Thomas still respected his brother.

_"The ashes of six generations of Hewitts have been tilled into the soil of this farm_", he heard in his head. "_We will never abandon the place of our birth."_

Thomas was staying home and fighting for his family. Mindy put her hand on his arm trying to get him to pack.

"Tommy, come on", she said. "They're coming. We have to get out of here."

He pulled his arm away and looked at her. Thomas was tired from running. This was his home that his family lived in. he was going to stay and defend his home and his family till the very end.

"Tommy, we can't stay here", Mindy said. "The police can arrest you, or worse kill you. Sweetheart, you have to come with us."

Thomas shook his head. Mindy looked at him before turning to Luda.

"Mama, can you take Tom, for us?" she asked. "Tommy and I need to talk."

Luda nodded as she took Tom downstairs. Mindy closed the door making sure no one would hear them.

"Tommy", she started. "I know this is our home, but we won't make it if we stay. The police will take us to separate prisons. They'll take the kids away and put them into foster care."

Mindy wrapped her arms around Thomas in a tight hug.

"I can't lose you or the kids. Without them, I might as well die."

Thomas hugged her back and kissed her long and deep. His mind was made up. He was going to stay home and look after the place until everyone left and everyone forgot about them.

"I…love…you."

"I love you too, Tommy", Mindy said. "If you really must stay here…I'll miss you."

Thomas nodded knowing he would miss her too. He would keep here there with him, but the kids needed her to keep them safe wherever they went. They opened the door and went downstairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Carrie", Mindy said. "Give Daddy a hug."

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"He's not coming with us. He's staying to protect the house."

Carrie started crying as she hugged Thomas.

"I want to stay with you, Daddy", she said.

Thomas hugged her tight and shook his head. He needed her to go with Mindy where she would be safe. Thomas kissed his daughter one more time before letting her go. He turned his attention to Tom who laid sleeping in Luda's arms.

Tom…he would not see his father again for a long time. Thomas was going to miss his son growing up. He kissed Tom's forehead before hugging Luda.

"Be careful", Luda said. "Take care of yourself."

Thomas nodded. He watched as everyone headed out the door. Mindy looked back at him one more time.

"I love you."

* * *

Two days had passed since everyone left. The house was completely empty. The police surrounded the house as well as the property from the house to the woods. Two policemen went into the house to see if they could find anything or anyone. They recorded their actions on camera and audio.

"Test, test, test", the officer with the microphone said. "Okay, this is August 20, 1973. The time is 3:47 PM. Our location is the Hewitt residence on Route 17 where victim one was found."

He and the camera man descended down the stairs heading to the basement.

"We going to do a walkthrough and we're now descending the stairs into the furnace room."

The officer looked at the walls and pointed to the marks on the door.

"There's over here", he pointed. "There's scratch marks along the wall. There's some more over here. And there's something over here."

He looked at the edge of the wall where he could see something.

"Looks like a clot of hair, and a…embedded fingernail. Alright, we're going to move into the actual furnace room. Watch yourself, look out."

The officer looked at the water in the basement in disgust.

"Oh, man", he said disgusted as he stepped into it and looked at the camera man behind him. "Look out. You got it? This is the actual furnace room we're going into, where they expected to have perpetrated…you got a bit of a jump there. You got it?"

"That's ok", the camera man said. "Don't worry."

"Come on back here. Follow me."

The officer looked around a corner and suddenly screamed as they heard a howl of horror. The officer fell to the ground as well as the camera man who recorded Thomas attacking them.

* * *

_The crime scene was not properly secured by Travis County police. Two investigating officers were fatally wounded that day. The crime scene walkthrough is the only known image of Thomas Hewitt, the man they call "Leatherface". The case today still remains open…_

* * *

_And that's a wrap, folks! I still haven't seen the new movie but I promise once it comes out on dvd I will write a new fic! Until then, Thomas, Mindy and their kids will be safe from harm._


End file.
